


Before the Dawn

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 2woo, Fanfic, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, accept the 2woo, but meh, buuuuut it's smut, embrace the 2woo, enjoy, horrendous shameless smut, infinite, look at the 2woo, love the 2woo, seriously though, this probably should have embarrased me, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Before the DawnChapters: ONESHOTCharacters: Infinite, 2Woo, and mentions of a sleeping SungkyuWarnings: boyxboy,Rating: NC-17Genre: PWP reallyWoohyun sneaks into Dongwoo's bed sometimes...





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Woohyun's character doesn't get prior consent, so if you're uncomfortable with that, please don't read this.
> 
> I tend to not stick to time frames, so my stories jump around a lot. In this one, it's back in the days when the boys still stayed in that run-down apartment from You Are My Oppa - Sesame Player days

I lay awake in the darkness of my bedroom waiting for the time to go by. This was always the worst part of it all: the waiting for everyone to fall asleep. It was even harder having to wait for the times that Myungsoo would be away filming his drama. That's when I would allow myself to indulge.

I'm not sure when it had started exactly, but I was much too far gone now to turn back. My body ached for his, yearned for the warmth that had begun to feel familiar.

The first time it had happened I felt utterly awful afterwards, but that next morning Dongwoo never said a word about it, and life had gone on as normal for weeks - until I couldn't take it any longer and I had snuck back into his bed again.

It was maybe the tenth time I found myself under the now familiar blankets, when I got a bit bolder, pushed myself fully into him, and almost ran out of luck. He had surfaced, but not to the point of cognitive coherency and when I had stopped moving, panicked with a million excuses for why I was balls-deep in my band mate's ass rushing through my mind, he had simply mumbled my name, closed his eyes and gone back to sleep. I came from the fright of the situation without having so much as thrusted once, and was unbelievably grateful that I had taken the time to roll a condom on. I had also vowed to be more careful since that night, and as a result I now spent much much longer preparing him before I attempted that again. 

I knew that what I was doing wasn't fair, or right, but I just needed it so badly, and I always made sure to be careful and never hurt him.

Cowardly excuses, I know, but there you go. 

So now I lay in bed listening intently to the sounds of Sungkyu's deep breathing and waiting for that rhythm I had learnt meant that he wouldn't be waking up until morning again. 

My cock was painfully erect by the time I had tip-toed into Dongwoo's room and slid under the blankets next to him. He was asleep on his side, mouth slightly ajar and I dipped my thumb into it, wetting the pad slightly. I had been wondering what it would feel like the have him sucking me off for the last few times this happened, but I knew there was no point wondering about something I'd never get to experience. I longed to wake him up, I wanted so desperately to make him an active part of these adventures but I was too frightened of being rejected; of losing this entirely, so instead I snaked my hand very carefully into the front of his pants, his body jerked when I accidentally brushed against his stomach but I had learnt when I needed to pull back and for now I was still safe.

I moved myself right up against his back, rubbing my painful cock between his cheeks as my hand started to gently tug on him, and he moaned softly. I knew to go slowly, softly. It took longer to get him erect, but I had come to love the weight of his cock on my tongue, and the taste of his cum made me harder than I had ever thought I could be.

I kept thrusting against him letting my imagination take over for a while, before it got unbarable and I pulled away to turn him over onto his back. His legs splayed apart, as I had learnt they always would, and he turned his head to the side and scratched his chest. I counted to 20 in torturously slow sing-song and then I knew that it would be safe to reach for his pants. I carefully pulled his pants down to his ankles, freeing one leg and pushing them as far apart as I imagined would still be comfortable. Dongwoo never slept with underwear on, and I was grateful for that.

I pulled the blankets over my head as I moved over him, the musty smell of his sex filling my nostrils and driving me wild. I took hold of his slowly hardening penis, allowing my breath to wash over it, and he flinched - like I knew he would. I licked around his cock for a while sucking on the tip as I felt it grow in my hands and mouth. He let out soft moans and his hips would twitch every now and then, and I knew that it was safe to take more. I lowered my head on his cock, taking him as deeply into my mouth as I could and he let out a long groan.

I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out the lube, coating my fingers and warming it up before I started to apply it to his entrance. It had been so long, and I needed to go all the way again. I could feel his muscles reacting to my touch there, and I pushed my first finger in. My heart was racing inside my chest as I waited for a few seconds before I started moving and let out another moan that went straight to my groin.Even though I had done this often enough to know that he would sleep throught it all as long as I was careful, I was always still nervous that he'd wake up and it would all be ruined. 

After a while, I let go of his now erect penis, choosing to stroke him slowly as I moved lower down, and did something I had never done.

I pressed my tongue against his entrance as I worked my finger in and out of him slowly. He didn't react, so I brought my hand that had stroking him down to spread his cheeks and licked a slow trail along his entrance. I tried to keep my thrusting stable, and then pressed my tongue against him again, holding it there for a while until I got up the courage to push it inside to join my finger still thrusting slowly into him. He jerked violently and I withdrew, my heart pounding again as I froze and prayed that he wouldn't wake up. 

"Don't stop." His voice sounded out in the room. I held my breath and he continued. "Please?" I felt his hand come into contact with my face and I was sure my heart had faltered and my stomach had dissolved. 

He carded his fingers into my hair, and pulled me back towards his entrance. "Please don't stop." His voice was still groggy, and his movements seemed lazy and I went with it in an attempt to prevent him from surfacing any more, but he never let go of my hair and damn it all, I needed it so badly. So, I pushed my finger into him again, and he arched off the bed, a gasp falling from his lips. I ran my tongue over his entrance again and felt his body contract, and his hips push back slightly when I pushed my tongue passed the tight ring of muscles. 

Honestly, I never entered him often too afraid of waking him, so I had breeched him a total of three times, and the first time had been for such a short time that I doubted it even counted. 

I pushed in a second finger, and he pulled on my hair to bring my face up and away. I closed my eyes tightly and briefly wondered who he was expecting to find when he pulled the blankets away. My fingers stopped moving inside him, and my cock pulsed painfully as the blankets slipped off of me.

"I told you not to stop, Woohyun-ah." He said, before my face had even been revealed and my eyes snapped open.

"How did you-"

"I woke up a few weeks ago, while you were..." He admitted,trailing off. "At first I thought it was all a dream," he continued to explain, his eyes closing as he moved his hips against my fingers, "but then you went all the way." He opened his eyes to look at me again."At first I was angry. I felt violated and used, but then I started looking forward to the nights. I wanted to let you know I was awake. I wanted to reciprocate, but I was worried I would scare you off if I did so I continued to pretend to be asleep; waiting for you to be desperate enough that you wouldn't run away if I did wake up." 

He closed his eyes as his movements got more urgent. "After that night, I would lie here waiting for you to come to me. I wanted to embarass you at first, but it was torture when days wents by and you never showed up and I started to think that it was all a dream, but then you came again, and I pretended to be asleep again, desperately hoping you would push into me like you had that first time, but you never did."

I dropped my gaze in shame.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Another," I looked up confused, and Dongwoo squirmed. "Add another finger, Woohyun."

And as I slid another the third finger into him I realsed that he knew. He knew everything amd he wasn't rejecting me. I looked hopefully at his face, his eyes shut, and his mouth open as I stretched and prepared him for my cock. He wanted me to do it. He wanted this to happen.

I felt myself blush as my heart did a little somersault. At first, I had chosen Dongwoo simply because he was the deepest sleeper, but as time went by I started to find myself watching him more and somewhere along the way I had developed feelings for him.

I leaned down, not for the first time, and connected our lips, this time he moved against my lips, his tongue seeking mine out and my heart soared.

I breathed against his lips and I felt him smiling into the kiss. I gained a confidence I had vowed to leave back in the room with Sungkyu, and moved over him, picking up the pace of my thrusting as our tongues continued to battle for dominance.

After a while he broke the kiss, looking down between our bodies and watching as my fingers pushed into him harder and faster, and his grip on my arm tightened and he started gasping.

After a few more thrusts like that, I really couldn't take it anymore, and I pulled my fingers out of him and sat up.

He gaze returned to my face as I retrieved the condom from my pocket, and I pulled my pants down to my knees.

I was just about to tear it open when his fingers wrapped around my hand and he said the one thing that almost had me coming just like that, his gaze now on the condom I was holding.

"Can...Will you..." He lifted his eyes to met mine. "I want to feel you." and my cock jerked violently. I had never entered him unsheathed, and even though I had been desperate to try, I couldn't risk him waking up with cum leaking out his ass, so I had never done it.

I moved back down on top of him, until our chests were pressed together, and I put the condom down next to his head.

I nudged my head against his entrance and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me even tighter against his body.

I took a deep breath to try to steady myself, and then I started pushing into him. The sound of him moaning against my ear as I filled him up was driving me crazy, and my head started spinning when he whispered into my hair.

"I wanted this so bad." He rolled his hips and we both groaned. "Every night you came to me I hoped for this to happen." I tried to stay as still as I could while he rocked slow and small against me, getting used to having my cock up his ass.

"I waited for you to say something, you know." He breathed against my ear, his movements getting stronger. "I wanted you to fuck me when I could fuck you back." And I lost it. I pulled myself out almost completely and slammed back into him, over and over again; only vaguely aware of him dragging his nails down my back.

I drove into him, trying to reach deeper and go harder with each thrust, and he wrapped his legs tightly around me and moved his hands down to my ass to try to pull me even further into himself.

"Fuck Woohyun." He breathed in between pants,"Why'd you make me wait?"

I replied by kissing him hard. He moaned into my mouth and bit down on my lip after one particular thrust, so I attempted to recreate it, finally finding the angle after a few more thrusts. I was dangerously close to coming, so I reached between us, taking his throbbing, leaking cock into my hand and I began almost harshly jerking him off.

He broke the kiss after a few tugs, but stayed close enough that I could still feel his breath against my lips.

"Fuck...ah! I'm so....close." He breathed into my own panting mouth. "Harder."

He pulled on my ass and I went as hard as I could. His legs tightened even more around me, and his body clamped down unbelievably tightly around my cock. I had never experienced that before, and my body was too far gone for me to have withstood it. We climaxed at almost the same time.

It took my brain a few seconds to realise that Dongwoo was saying something, and then a few more seconds for me to register exactly what he was saying.

"I love you."

I breathed against his neck as he let his legs fall from around me, one hand stroking my hair lovingly. I stayed buried inside him until our heart rates were back to normal, and our breathing had stabellized. He winced when I pulled out of him, but cuddled into my side and lay an arm possessively across my torso.

"I love you, Nam Woohyun." He whispered, and then pressed a chaste kiss against my jaw before rolling over.

It took a few seconds for me to make up my mind. I moved to lie behind him, pulling his body into mine. "I love you, Jang Dongwoo." I whispered into his hair and I smiled and closed my eyes to sleep when I felt his hand intertwine with mine and pull my arm over his body more.

There was going to be a lot of yelling in the morning.

 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> **AUTHOR'S NOTE**
> 
> Terrible smut done. I apologise for putting you all through that, but I am trying to improve.


End file.
